


Zamknij się i śpij dalej!

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt Danny, M/M, sezon 3
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: - Dlaczego śnie o tobie przeszukującym moje rzeczy?!- Danny zdaniem Stilinskiego przykładał niezdrową ciekawość, co do szczegółów i logiczności swoich marzeń sennych, a przecież każdy wie, że tej części umysłu nie da się kontrolować i nie na wszystko jest racjonalne wytłumaczenie.





	1. Zamknij się i śpij dalej!

**Author's Note:**

> Poczułam przypływ weny i postanowiła napisać takie maleństwo z tą dwójką :D   
> Zdecydowanie za mało jest tekstów z nimi...

Poszukiwania Nemetonu to nie dziecinna zabawa i wszyscy wiedzieli, że trzeba zrobić wszystko by jakimś cudem znaleźć to miejsce. Danny jest inteligentny i interesuję się liniami mocy przepływającymi pod Beacon Hills, dlatego Stiles zastanawia się jak jednocześnie wyciągnąć od chłopaka potrzebne mu informację i nie wciągnąć go w cały ten świat pełen nadnaturalnych stworzeń. Nie chce robić tego chłopakowi, bo wiedział, czym to się kończy. Póki, co brunet żył sobie spokojnie, balując i upijając się, co jakiś czas lądując w łóżku z przypadkowymi kolesiami. Rzadziej odkąd na horyzoncie pojawili się upiorni bliźniacy alfa, a jeden z nich ugania się za Mahealanim. Stiles nie do końca jest zadowolony z tego faktu, a świadomość tego doprowadziła go do zgubnych w skutkach wniosków. Powinien być zazdrosny o Lydię, w której był zakochany odkąd tylko pamięta, a nie o przystojnego Hawajczyka z przyjaznym uśmiechem i nieco sarkastycznym usposobieniem.

Wie, że musi jakimś cudem zdobyć te mapy Danny'ego problem w tym, że chłopak ma je w swoim plecaku, który jest razem z nim w szpitalu. Niby Mulat jest półprzytomny po zabiegu jednak Stiles i tak ma wątpliwości czy zdoła jakoś zwędzić to, co trzeba bez kompletnego komplikowania życia tego przystojniaka o dosyć ciekawskiej naturze. Raczej wątpi żeby brunet był gotowy na całe to nadnaturalne gówno z wilkołakami, wielkimi jaszczurkami i psychicznymi nauczycielkami, które tak naprawdę są mroczną wersją druida. Taa to nie brzmi zbyt optymistycznie nawet dla samego Stilinskiego, a on miał całkiem sporo czasu na oswojenie się z tym wszystkim.

Po cichu wkrada się do sali i wszystko idzie gładko do czasu aż podłoga nie skrzypi okropnie wywołując nieprzyjemne ciarki na cały ciele szatyna. Przystaję na chwilę i przysłuchuję się oddechowi znajomego, ale nic nie wskazuję na to, że się obudził, dlatego ostrożnie sięga do plecaka już prawie jego zwinne, długie palce są na zamku błyskawicznym, kiedy słyszy:

\- Co ty robisz?- Głos Danny'ego jest cichy i bardzo zmęczony i Stiles ma ochotę zostawić w cholerę wszystko i po prostu usiąść przy łóżku i paplać o czymś bezsensownym byleby odrobinę polepszyć jego samopoczucie. Jednak nie może, bo za dużo od niego zależy. Wataha potrzebuję tych planów do znalezienia świętego miejsca druidów. Dodatkowo mają przeczucie, że Jennifer właśnie tam przetrzymuje swoje następne ofiary.

\- Ja? Ja nic nie robię.... To tylko sen. Tak śnisz.- Wyrzuca z siebie pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Czeka chwile, ale brunet najwyraźniej znowu odleciał do krainy szczęśliwości, więc Stilinski wraca do swojej przerwanej pracy. Grzebanie w cudzych rzeczach to dla niego chleb powszedni i nikogo nie powinno to dziwić, bo jest wścibski, ciekawski i kiepsko u niego z instynktem samozachowawczym. Przebywanie wśród samych istot nadprzyrodzonych odrobinę spacza mu psychikę i postrzeganie ogólnie postrzeganej moralności. Zamek ustępuję bez problemu i Stiles z zapałem maniaka szpera wśród notatek Hawajczyka szukając czegoś pomocnego.

\- Dlaczego grzebiesz w moich rzeczach?- Tym razem szatyn wręcz podskakuję na niespodziewany głos. Zerka nerwowo na Mahealani'ego, ale jego oczy nadal są zamknięte i oddycha z ulgą.

\- Prawda, ale to tylko sen. Śnisz.- Głos Stilinskiego jest tak spokojny i monotonny jak tylko się da w takiej sytuacji. Tym razem bez zawahania sięga po interesujące go materiały, a resztę ładnie pakuję powrotem do środka i zasuwa zamek.

\- Dlaczego śnie o tobie przeszukującym moje rzeczy?!- Danny zdaniem Stilinskiego przykładał niezdrową ciekawość, co do szczegółów i logiczności swoich marzeń sennych, a przecież każdy wie, że tej części umysłu nie da się kontrolować i nie na wszystko jest racjonalne wytłumaczenie. Pewnej dziewczynie na przykład kilkanaście razy śniło się, że jest w ciąży, ale to wcale nie znaczyło nic w prawdziwym życiu skoro nadal była dziewicą, no chyba, że w grę wchodziłoby niepokalane poczęcie...

\- Nie wiem Danny, ale to twój sen. Zamknij się i śpij dalej!- Syn szeryfa odrobinę się niecierpliwi, bo znalazł już to, czego szukał i teraz czeka na dogodny moment by wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie, a ten idiota nie chce wrócić do spania.

\- Wiesz, co Stylinski... Mnie nie tak łatwo nabrać.- Oczy Hawajczyka otwierają się nieznacznie i patrzą na gościa z rozbawianiem.- Mógłbym ewentualnie pożyczyć Ci moje notatki o liniach mocy przepływających pod Beacon Hills.

\- Skąd wiesz?! Znaczy się, o, co Ci chodzi?- Poprawił się szybko, Stiles nerwowo zerkając w kierunku drzwi.

\- Nie jestem idiotą, potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch i ty doskonale o tym wiesz. Twój kuzyn Miguel to naprawdę Derek Hale, pamiętaj, że umiem dostać się do każdego komputera w tym mieście. Włamałem się do sieci domowej Argentów.

\- Kurwa Danny nie masz pojęcia coś ty narobił. Allison jest okay, Chris może też, ale reszta to czubki i sadyści. Miałem tę przyjemność poznać dziadka i jak na swój wiek ma mocny prawy sierpowy.- Stilinski podchodzi z powrotem do łóżka kumpla? Znajomego? Nie ma pojęcia jak określić tego bezczelnie uśmiechającego się gościa.

\- Jestem ostrożny i nie zostawiam śladów, ale dzięki za troskę. Rozumiem, że to, dlatego kradniesz moje notatki zamiast normalnie zapytać skąd takie zainteresowanie u mnie tym tematem?

\- Sorki ja po prostu jestem jedynym człowiekiem w tym i to nie jest nic fajnego. Dlaczego kurwa nie dałeś się nabrać, że to sen? Byłoby o wiele prościej i bezpieczniej chłopie.

\- Może, dlatego, że kiedy mi się śnisz nie próbujesz zabrać mi zeszytu tylko zedrzeć spodnie?- Uśmiech Danny'ego jest dosyć wymowny.

\- CO?- Stiles gapi się na bruneta z szokiem i dezorientacją wypisanymi na twarzy.

\- No, ale to raczej nieistotne, kiedy Derek Hale nocuję w twojej sypialni...

\- Myślisz, że ja i Hale?!- Stiles zgina się w pół i śmieję tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie słychać go w sąsiednich salach.- On nie ma tak dobrego gustu, a ja nie lubię być maltretowany, dziękuję bardzo.

\- Czyli nie?- Coś jak nadzieja tańczy w oczach Hawajczyka i Stiles uśmiecha się na to.

\- Zdecydowanie nie.- Szybko kalkuluję wszystkie za i przeciw zanim nie pochyla się nad brunetem i daję mu szybkiego buziaka prosto w usta. Muśnięcie, ale niepozostawiające złudzeń czy niedomówień.

\- Myślisz, że jak już będę w stanie stabilnie stać na własnych nogach to moglibyśmy spróbować wyjść gdzieś?

\- Masz na myśli jak na randkę?- Upewnia się szatyn.

\- Tak...

\- Jasne, ale najpierw spław tego psychopatycznego wilkołaka...

\- CO?- Chłopak wygląda na autentycznie przerażonego.

\- A mówiłeś, że jesteś taki domyślny.- Kręci głową z dezaprobatą.- Twój kochaś to alfa z wrogiego stada Danny.

\- Ja pierdole.- Chłopak wyraźnie blednie po usłyszeniu tej nowiny.

\- Cóż witam w moim świecie panie informatyku. Nadal chcesz wyjść ze mną wiedząc, że w pakiecie dostajesz jeszcze szczeniaka Scotta, gbura Dereka, psychopatę Petera i całą resztę?- Upewnia się Stilinski.

\- Jasne tylko pomożesz mi nauczyć się rozróżniać tą twoją nową rodzinę. Myślałem, że kiedy w końcu zbiorę się na odwagę moim największym zmartwieniem będzie szeryf grożący mi bronią, jeśli zrobię coś nie tak...

\- Ups?- Niewielki, lekko złośliwy uśmiech formuję się na ustach szatyna.

\- Ta... Jak zareagują na faceta w twoim towarzystwie?

 

***

Miesiąc później Stiles w końcu idzie na spotkanie watahy z Dannym. Derek został betą, Scott alfą, a stado Deucaliona jest odległym wspomnieniem. Wszystko wydaję się zmierzać w dobrym kierunku, dlatego ustalili nową tradycję: widują się całą watahą w każdą sobotę przy starym domu Hale'ów. Wszyscy już są, kiedy Jeep Stilinskiego parkuję na polanie. Mahealani jest odrobinę przerażony perspektywą poznania ich wszystkich szczególnie, że dał się przekonać swojemu chłopakowi, że będzie lepiej, kiedy razem powiedzą o tym, że się spotykają. Wysiadają i wszystkie spojrzenia kierują się w ich stronę. Podchodzą do pozostałych usadowionych dookoła niewielkiego ogniska.

\- Cześć...- Odzywa się niepewnie Danny. Odpowiadają jakby automatycznie, ale wszyscy wpatrują się w dwójkę przybyłych ze zdziwieniem.

\- Chciałbym wam przedstawić mojego chłopaka Danny'ego, kochanie a to moja nieco owłosiona i niewychowana rodzina.

Reakcje na te słowa są różne:

Derek się zawiesza w dziwnej pozie coś jak półprzysiad z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku Hawajczyka i bardzo zszokowaną miną.

Scott wygląda jak chomik któremu zabrali wszystkie zapasy, a jego oczy przypominają spodki od filiżanek.

\- Ale ty jesteś, on... jak? Niemożliwe- Jąka się McCall jak na prawdziwego alfę przystało.

Peter tylko się uśmiecha i Stiles wie, że to nie wróży niczego dobrego.

\- Mamy rozumieć, że Stiles już nie jest dziewicą?- W tym momencie Stilinski rozważa trzy opcje: zapaść się pod ziemię, postrzelić Hale'a kulką z tojadem prosto w cztery litery, albo wyszczerzyć zęby i roześmiać się razem z nimi.  
\- Przynajmniej żaden zły druid nie złoży mnie w ofierze...


	2. Lubczyk i wilkołaki to złe połączenie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niektóre zioła wpływają na stado w dosyć nieoczekiwany sposób...  
> Cały rozdział nafaszerowany głupimi podtekstami, ale jako takiej sceny seksu nie ma :D

 

Stiles powinien się spodziewać, że wszystko, co w jego życiu dobre nie może takie na długo pozostać.  
Problem polega na tym, że jednak o tym nie pamięta. Podobno zbyt paranoiczne myślenie to jak wywoływanie wilka z lasu, a tych ostatnio w Beacon ma pod dostatkiem, bo Derek urządził sobie jakiś zjazd dawnych sojuszników i próbuję odnowić te relację polegające na płynnej wymianie informacji i handlem wymiennym wszystkim tym, co może być surowicą w przypadku zatrucia organizmu wilkołaka najdziwniejszymi rzeczami, bo kto by się spodziewał, że nie wolno im jeść ani wąchać, a najlepiej w ogóle nie zbliżać się do lubczyku, lub osób które go spożywały, bo bardzo silnie wpływa na ich popęd seksualny i chęć posiadania potomstwa.

Mama Danny’ego za to kocha sypać tą przyprawę do niedzielnego obiadu. Stiles tym tego dnia nie zdążył z nimi zjeść, ale grzecznie wchodzi, przeprasza i obiecuję, że następnym razem na pewno będzie, bo nikt nie gotuję lepiej od niej (niekoniecznie jest to prawda, ale szatyn woli nie podpaść przyszłej teściowej). Jednak jego chłopak bierze nawet dokładkę. Ilość pobudzającego wilkołaki zielska w jego organizmie jest, więc całkiem spora, a czas jaki spędzają na wzajemnym połykaniu sobie języków wystarcza by szatyn przenikł tym zapachem prawie tak mocno jak Mahealani, ale skąd Stilinski ma to wiedzieć. Przecież nie ma psiego nosa jak większość jego bardziej owłosionych przyjaciół, bo gdyby tak było to zabarykadowałby się z własnym chłopakiem w sypialni i nie wypuściłby go stamtąd przez najbliższy tydzień.

 

Niczego nie świadomi jadą na spotkanie z watahą wesoło się przekomarzając po drodze, a kiedy ręka szatyna zamiast na drążku zmiany biegów ląduję na udzie Danny’ego dostaję z łokcia pod żebra.  
\- Au.- Syczy.- Używasz przemocy wobec mojej skromnej osoby…  
\- Bo ty mnie molestujesz! Muszę się jakoś bronić.- Mulat szczerzy się do niego.  
\- Och w takim razie wieczorem nawet Cie nie dotknę… o ile nie dostanę pisemnego zezwolenia w dwóch egzemplarzach z twoim czytelnym podpisem.  
\- A zdjęcie też mam wkleić?- Brunet kontynuuje tą ciekawą wymianę zdań, kiedy już niemal wjeżdżają na teren rodziny Hale.  
\- Tak najlepiej w pełnym negliżu i z dobrym oświetleniem.- Odpowiada Stiles wyskakując z Jeepa i zatrzaskując drzwi.  
\- Masz to jak w banku… tylko żeby szeryf tego nie znalazł. Do tej pory nie poradziłem sobie z traumą po tym jak oznajmił mi swoim spokojnym głosem, żebym następnym razem zabierał swoje bokserki w kwiatki jak już skończymy.  
\- Tak… to było złe.  
\- Złe?- Pyta urażony Hawajczyk zerkając na niego chwilowo, bo dostrzegają w oddali węszących za zapamiętaniem wilkołaków.  
\- Seks był zajebisty, przyłapanie przez mojego ojca było złe. Następnym razem nie damy się po prostu tak podejść, zamontujemy system ostrzegania czy coś.  
\- Okay… Stiles ja nie chce siać paniki, ale z twoją wilczą rodzinką chyba jest coś nie tak.- Szepcze zdezorientowany Danny, kiedy podchodzą bliżej, a stado wącha wszystko i wszystkich dookoła.  
\- Co oni kota w okolicy wyczuli czy co?!- Stilinski parska śmiechem.

 

*******

  
Szybko jednak przestaję mu być do śmiechu, bo kilka pokaźnych dodajmy, że całkiem przystojnych mężczyzn i jedna przerażająca blondynka gapi się na jego faceta tak jakby w myślach już planowali, co zdejmą z niego najpierw. Stiles z reguły nie jest typem zazdrośnika. Nope. Do czasu, bo gdy Isaac pochodzi bliżej i dosłownie przesuwa nosem po szyi Hawajczyka on o mało nie dostaję samozapłonu z wściekłości. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że reszta najwidoczniej też ma na to ochotę i sądząc po tym gdzie lądują ich spojrzenia nie tylko na to…

Kiedy ktoś dotyka jego ramienia aż podskakuję, a gdy orientuję się, że to Peter ma ochotę spierdalać stamtąd w podskokach. Starszy wilkołak zacieśnia uchwyt na jego ramieniu i to jest bardziej niż przerażające.  
\- Odsuń się Hale, albo znowu zrobię z ciebie wędzonkę!- Krzyczy i to wyrywa Scotta z otępienia. Jednak, co innego go zajmuję, bo Danny właśnie zostaję przewrócony na ziemie przez Isaaca, a i Erica chyba ma chrapkę na mały kawałek dla siebie.- Lahey gdzie te łapy do kurwy nędzy! Jak zmieniłeś orientację to znajdź własnego chłopaka, który, Cię przeleci, a nie dobierasz się do mojego!- Starszy Hale warczy i zaciąga się jego zapachem i Stiles może przysiąc, że słyszy jak ten zboczeniec skomli.  
\- Stiles, co wyście do cholery jedli?- Pyta Scott dziwnie zdławionym głosem.  
\- Uhm… ja jeszcze nic od śniadania, bo spóźniłem się na obiad do jego rodziny. Mama Danny’ego ostatnio przesadza z lubczykiem, bo chyba zamarzyło się jej jeszcze jedno dziecko…  
\- Ale czemu ciebie nim czuć!?- Jęknął mu do ucha Peter, a Stilinski mógł poczuć na swoim biodrze coś, co zdecydowanie nie było telefonem…

 

Słychać motocykl, a chwilę później pojawia się Allison widać, że jest zdenerwowana. Stiles doskonale ją rozumie. Wyrywa się jakimś cudem z żelaznego uchwytu Petera i z całej siły kopie, Laheya w brzuch zrzucając go ze swojego partnera. Danny patrzy na niego dużymi, przerażonymi oczami. Później nie widzi już nic, bo dopada go starszy Hale i przyszpila do podłoża. Powietrze przecina głośny gwizd, a wszystkie wilkołaki niemal zwijają się z bólu dociskając ręce do uszu.  
\- Uciekajcie! – Krzyczy Allison i znowu przykłada do ust coś wyglądającego jak kobza. Nie trzeba im dwa razy powtarzać. W kilka sekund są już w samochodzie, a szatyn próbuję drżącymi rękami odpalić. Coś ciężkiego ląduję na masce, a kiedy podnosi spojrzenie widzi szczerzącego się Dereka z intensywnie niebieskimi ślepiami.  
\- Stiles jak nie trafisz tym pieprzonym kluczykiem do stacyjki to przez najbliższy miesiąc będziesz miał celibat!- To chyba motywuję go wystarczająco by w końcu zrobić to, co trzeba. Rusza, zrzucając wilkołaka z samochodu. We wstecznym lusterku widzi, że Hale nadal ich goni, dociska gaz jeszcze mocniej. Jeep wypada zza zakrętu i ostro go zarzuca, a Danny obija się o szybę.  
\- Przepraszam!  
\- Jedź!- Mijają Chrisa, który czeka z czymś podobnym do tego, czym All ogłuszyła wcześniej wilkołaki. Mahealani podskakuję na dźwięk telefonu.  
\- Odbierz.- Mówi Stiles przestraszonym głosem.  
\- Halo?- Hawajczyk też nie brzmi lepiej.  
\- Jedźcie do naszego domu. Allison powinna tam być za chwilę.- To jedyne, co słyszą zanim łowca się rozłącza.

 

*******  
Gdy docierają tam gdzie im kazano, przyjaciółka już czeka z otwartą bramą. Zasuwa ją zaraz za nimi i wpisuję kod, a całe ogrodzenie zostaję podpięte pod prąd. Wchodzą do garażu, a stamtąd do bunkra Argentów. Bruneta zamyka się razem z nimi, a kiedy ostatni szyfr jest wpisany opada z zadowolonym westchnięciem na najbliższe krzesło. Stiles wybiera niewielki fotel i ciągnie za sobą Danny’ego. Brunet bez protestu siada na jego kolanach, a szatyn obejmuje go jedną ręką, drugą zataczając uspakajające kręgi na plecach.  
\- Co to było?! Dlaczego oni wszyscy nagle chcieli się nam dobrać do spodni?!- Wybucha Stilinski.  
\- Lubczyk działa na nich ogłupiająco i pobudzająco na libido, a u alf lub byłych alf jest to szczególnie silne, bo na wierzch wychodzi jeszcze chęć spłodzenia potomka, który byłby ich następcą.  
\- Taka viagra dla wilkołaków?- Pyta zszokowany Stiles.  
\- Raczej jak viagra z kokainą i ekstazy.- Odpowiada Allison.  
\- Kocham Cię Danny, ale nigdy więcej nie idę do twojej mamy na obiad.- Stwierdza Stiles.  
\- Ta… ja też nie. Już wolę jeść posiłki w towarzystwie czujnego spojrzenia szeryfa... Nie przetrwam tego drugi raz. Mało brakowało, a Erica dobrałaby mi się do majtek! Ugh… Będę miał koszmary.- Parskają śmiechem.- Tutaj się nie dostaną, co?  
\- Nie ma szans.- Odpowiada dziewczyna.


	3. Twój wybór Stiles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miało być trzy części, ale oczywiście sie w nich nie zmieściłam :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy jutro, bo jest 4:39 i muszę zbierać się do pracy powoli...

Stiles po tej całej akcji z lubczykiem unika watahy, a Danny nie chce nawet o nich słyszeć. Nic dziwnego, że Scott zaczął odrobinę się niepokoić nieobecnością przyjaciela. Owszem nadal wyszukuję dla nich informację i w sytuacjach podbramkowych pojawia się w ostatnim momencie by ich uratować, ale przestał wisieć im nad głowami. Nie wypytuję ich już o osobiste rzeczy, ani nie rzuca w ich kierunku sarkastycznymi uwagami.  
Z kolei Stilinski coraz poważniej zastanawia się nad tym jak ma pogodzić swój pierwszy poważny związek z bieganiem za stadem wilków na sterydach, bo jego chłopak jak na razie stanowczo odmawia spotkania się z nimi. Stiles próbuję mediować i tłumaczyć, dlaczego aż tak to wszystko na nich działa, ale brunet ma jedną odpowiedź… \- Nie. Scott jakoś dał się radę opanować! Oni też mogli, a zostałem konkretnie zmacany! Jak możesz ich jeszcze bronić?  
\- McCall nie widzi świata poza All, ale widziałeś, że też to czuł. Reszta z nich nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby utrzymać ich przy zdrowych zmysłach w takich sytuacjach…  
\- Koniec. Więcej się z nimi nie spotkam. Boję się ich, a widzę, że ciebie to kompletnie nie obchodzi!  
\- Oczywiście, że obchodzi.  
\- To byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś ograniczył z nimi kontakty, a potem wyjedziemy na studia i będziemy z dala od stada.  
\- Czy ty każesz mi wybierać Danny?- Pyta Stiles z niedowierzaniem.- Przecież wiedziałeś od początku, na, co się piszesz.  
\- Właśnie, że nie wiedziałem.

 

*******

  
Po tej sprzeczce czuć pewien dystans między nimi i szatyn jest smutny, zły i może odrobinę rozczarowany, bo przecież do cholery ostrzegał, z czym wiąże się umawianie z nim. Scott przez cały kolejny dzień rzuca mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale on nie ma siły reagować, kiedy McCall zaciąga go po lekcjach do Jeepa i zawozi prosto do loftu Dereka. Wie, że jego chłopak będzie o to wściekły tym bardziej, że zdarzało się mu być zazdrosnym o młodszego Hale’a.  
\- Cześć Stiles…- Wita się cicho wilkołak jak tylko przekraczają próg jego mieszkania.  
\- Hej- Mamrocze niemrawo nawet nie siląc się na uśmiech.- Coś się stało, że mnie ściągnęliście?- Zanim uzyskuję odpowiedź do pomieszczenia wpada Isaac i Erica. Oboje uśmiechają się identycznie na widok ich ulubionego człowieka na całym bożym świecie, jak określają go, gdy nie słyszy.  
\- Stiles!- Woła blondynka.- Gdzieś ty przepadł? Nawet w szkole nie mogłam cię złapać…  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć stary!- Mówi nieco spokojniej Lahey, ale radosny błysk w jego oczach zdradza jak bardzo jest zadowolony z tej wizyty.  
\- Was też.- Chichocze wbrew sobie, ale naprawdę świetnie się czuję w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Szczególnie po tym jak przez dwa tygodnie unikał rozmowy z każdym z nich.  
\- Co się dzieje?- Pyta Scott wpatrując się w niego uważnie.- I dlaczego miałeś taki podły nastrój dzisiaj. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, bo znam cię na tyle dobrze żeby wyczuć ściemę nawet nie używając wilczych zmysłów.  
\- Stiles!- Woła Peter zbiegając ze schodów.- Chyba powinienem przeprosić za próbę dobrania się do twojego tyłka, ale w zasadzie szkoda, że mi się nie udało…- Szczerzy się starszy wilkołak.  
\- Zamknij się!- Woła Derek, Scott, Erica i Isaac razem, a szatyn tylko wywraca oczami.  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie gustuję w facetach w średnim wieku.- Odpowiada swobodnie Stilinski.  
\- Ranisz.- Teatralnie łapie się za serce.  
\- Dobić?- Młodszy uśmiecha się wrednie.  
\- Humanitarnie?  
\- Nie jesteś człowiekiem…  
\- Nadal nie lubię bólu, pozwolisz mi cierpieć?- Odbija kolejny raz starszy.  
\- Z dziką radością będę wysłuchiwał twojego płaczu.- Stiles zapomniał jak bardzo brakuję mu takich złośliwości, bo ludzie zazwyczaj uciekali od niego, kiedy zaczynał rzucać sarkazmem i tylko Peter był w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku.

  
\- Dosyć!- Woła młodszy Hale.- Chcemy odpowiedzi. Unikasz nas przez tą całą akcję z lubczykiem?- Gdyby nie to, że Stilinski zna tak dobrze tego gbura to pomyślałby, że się rumieni…  
\- Pośrednio jest to związane z moim dzisiejszym nastrojem. Na początku nie czułem się komfortowo, no, bo hej! Dwójka z was patrzyła na mnie jak mój ojciec na dobrze wysmażony stek, a Isaac i Erica próbowali przelecieć mi faceta!- Patrzy dookoła i zagląda każdemu z nich w oczy i wszędzie widzi poczucie winy.  
\- Na następny raz wiesz żeby nie zbliżać się do tej przyprawy…  
\- Może mi zróbcie listę, czego mam się jeszcze nie tykać i ewentualnie, jakie są skutki uboczne?  
\- To nie taki głupi pomysł…- Stwierdza Scott.- Peter ty najlepiej się orientujesz w tych zielskach.  
\- Nich wam będzie, ale spróbuj tylko to wykorzystać, jako kawał, a spalę wszystkie twoje komiksy, a komputer potraktuję siekierą.  
\- Nieco brutalnie, nie sądzisz?- śmieje się Stiles nic sobie nie robiąc z groźnego warkotu wydobywającego się z gardła starszego Hale’a.  
\- A dzisiaj, co to było?- Dopytuję się Isaac.- przed obiadem jeszcze miałeś w miarę w porządku humor, ale potem byłeś strasznie zdołowany…  
\- Danny.- Szepcze tylko.  
\- Co zrobił?- Syczy blondynka.  
\- Nadal jest przerażony tym wszystkim i dałem mu czas, ale dzisiaj jest piątek i chciałem przyjechać, bo słyszałem od All o grillu, ale on odmówił. Pokłóciliśmy się.- Milknie na dłuższą chwilę.  
\- I?- Derek wpatruję się w niego uważniej niż kiedykolwiek domyślając się dalszego przebiegu wydarzeń.  
\- W zasadzie postawił mi ultimatum… on albo wy. Nawet nie wiem czy jesteśmy jeszcze razem.- Wzdycha ciężko.  
\- Och.- To jedyna reakcja Scotta.  
\- Ale nie odpuścisz nas sobie?- Pyta z wahaniem Erica.  
\- Nie ma mowy zołzo. Jesteście rodziną: nieco specyficzną, owłosioną, agresywną, nieprzewidywalną, czasami przerażającą, z dziwnymi skłonnościami do pakowania się w kłopoty i z zamiłowaniem do biegania po lesie półnago, ale nadal moją rodziną… kundelki.- Szczerzy się po ostatnim słowie i fali niezadowolonych pomruków, jakie otrzymał.  
\- Może ja z nim pogadam?- Pyta Peter niby od niechcenia.  
\- Nie!- Krzyczą wszyscy na raz

 

*******

  
Wieczorem rozpalają tego grilla na dachu i liczą na to, że chmury przejdą bokiem. Stiles jest w dziwnym nastroju: jest bardzo szczęśliwy, bo przebywa wśród przyjaciół i może czuć się swobodnie i lekko, ale jednocześnie mu zajebiście przykro z powodu Danny’ego i reszta to zauważa, bo nawet Jackson, który przyjechał na przerwę wiosenną do rodziców i wybłagał na Lydii kolejną szanse jest dla niego dziwnie miły.  
\- Jak się nie ogarnie to wsadzę mu pilniczek tam gdzie słońce nie dociera.- Woła Martin melodyjnym, lekko pijanym głosem obejmując go ramieniem.  
\- W sumie to nadal mój kumpel…- Mamrocze Whittemore drapiąc się niepewnie po karku.- Mogę spróbować z nim pogadać, jeśli chcesz?- Po tym zdaniu Stilinski patrzy na blondyna w szoku przez dobrą minutę.  
\- Okay, będę wdzięczny.- Mówi i naprawdę ma to na myśli.  
\- Hej! Czy oni właśnie się liżą?- Pyta rudowłosa wskazując na coś palcem i kiedy Stilinski odwraca głowę widzi Isaaca usiłującego cmoknąć Dereka w usta.  
\- No, choć tu! Gdzie mi uciekasz? Ja dobrze wiem, że tego chcesz…- Krzyczy blondyn za oddalającym się starszym.  
\- Co im się stało?  
\- Pożyczyłem sobie trochę lubczyku i dodałem do ich napoju?- Śmieje się Peter.  
\- Ale jak Ci się to udało?- Allison patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Zatkałem sobie nos spinaczem do bielizny…  
\- Aha, a mogę wiedzieć, w jakim celu to zrobiłeś?- Scott jest zszokowany, kiedy na drugim końcu dachu dostrzegają całującą się dwójkę jego bet.  
\- Proszę cie, Scotty…- Jęczy Stiles.- Nawet bez tych waszych wilko-zmysłów zorientowałem się, że czuć od nich seksualne napięcie za każdym razem jak znajdą się w zasięgu swojego wzroku.  
\- CO?  
\- No Kurwa… chcą się pieprzyć tylko nie są zbyt dobrzy w komunikacji.- Dodaję rozbawiona Erica.  
\- Brawo Peter!- Stiles unosi kciuk w górę- Będzie z ciebie jednak trochę pożytku…  
\- To mogę teraz odwiedzić tego twojego pana obrażonego?  
\- Czekaj niech pomyśle… nie, nadal nie.


	4. Panika Danny'ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cała sprawa z perspektywy Danny'ego :)  
> No i Petera też tu musiałam umieścić

*******

Danny w pochmurnym nastroju idzie do drzwi w sobotni poranek, bo jakiś natręt postanowił go odwiedzić. Raczej nie spodziewa się Stilesa, bo wie, że jego chłopak był wczoraj na tym grillu z watahą. Nie ma pojęcia jak mógł kazać wybierać, Stilinskiemu, ale na swoje usprawiedliwienie ma, że jest nieco zagubiony w tym nadnaturalnym świecie no i to, że jest zazdrosny o szatyna za każdym razem jak któryś z wilkołaków go przytula, albo kładzie dłoń na jego karku, układa się z głową na kolanach Stilesa, siada zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, albo wpatruję się w niego z taką uwagą jakby był pieprzonym cudem. Okay może Stiles faktycznie jest niezwykły, ale tylko on Danny może tak go traktować. Jak ma czuć się wyjątkowo skoro oprócz niego robi tak jeszcze sześć innych osób?! Czy te pieprzone wilkołaki nie wiedzą, czym jest przestrzeń osobista?! Za każdym razem jak odwiedzają watahę czuję się jakby żył w jakimś poligamicznym związku, a uwaga jego chłopaka zostaję rozproszona na zbyt wiele osób i on nie czuję się z tym dobrze. Trochę jakby był zbędny… Najgorszy jest chyba Peter Hale z tymi wszystkimi cierpkimi uwagami, w które wplecione są zaskakująco dobre komplementy. Ten starszy wilkołak jest tak sarkastyczny jak tylko można…

 

\- Tak?- Pyta otwierając drzwi i staje jak wryty, bo na progu stoi Jackson Whittemore, który jak Danny pamięta powinien być teraz w Londynie.  
\- Co ty tu robisz?!  
\- Tak się wita najlepszego kumpla? Jak chcesz to mogę pójść i wrócić jak szok już ci minie.- Blondyn unosi wymownie brwi.  
\- Nie no, co ty właź! Kogo, jak kogo, ale ciebie nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć w sobotę o…- Patrzy na zegarek- ósmej rano! Czyś ty zgłupiał przecież to środek nocy!  
\- Nie dla mnie… mój organizm przyzwyczaił się do innej strefy czasowej.  
\- A właśnie jak to się stało, że nie jesteś na innym kontynencie?- Pyta Hawajczyk drepta prosto do ekspresu po ratunek w postacie kubka mocnej, czarnej kawy.- Chcesz?- Dodaję patrząc na przyjaciela.  
\- Możesz zrobić, ale jakąś słodką… z wanilią i mlekiem bez laktozy…  
\- Myślałem, że już nie masz uczulenia skoro jesteś wilkołakiem?  
\- Ty wiesz?- Zdziwił się Whittemore.  
\- Usłyszałem kiedyś jak Stiles pytał o coś Dereka… no i dodałem dwa do dwóch. Znasz mnie: _lubię zagadki_.- Wzdycha na samo wspomnienie o chłopaku.  
\- Stilinski też lubi układanki… chyba się dogadujecie?- Blondyn uważnie wpatruję się w twarz przyjaciela, z której znikł uśmiech.  
\- Skoro się z nimi znasz…- Mamrocze Danny- to pewnie powiedzieli Ci, że się z nim spotykam, co?  
\- Wiedziałem już w Londynie jakiś tydzień po tym jak przedstawił cię na spotkaniu watahy Mahealani.- Uśmiech Jacksona jest nieco wymuszony.- Tylko, dlaczego nie od ciebie?  
\- No wiesz… niby wiedziałeś, że wolę facetów i kilku z nich poznałeś, zazwyczaj przypadkiem, ale to nigdy nie było tak poważne. Wydawało mi się, że nie lubisz Stilesa.  
\- Cóż… wcześniej za nim nie przepadałem, ale odkąd nie pozwolił mnie uśmiercić Derekowi, pomimo, że byłem kanimą i zazwyczaj dupkiem dla niego to jakoś mi przeszło. Nie zaczęliśmy być super kumplami, bo ja mam ciebie a on Scotta, ale coś w rodzaju cichego szacunku.  
-Po pierwsze, co to do kurwy nędzy jest _kanima_ , a po drugie, dlaczego ja nie wiem, że Hale chciał cie zabić i jeszcze ty tak spokojnie o tym mówisz?!

 

*******  
Godzinę i dwa kubki kawy później Danny zna mniej więcej całą historie, ale wcale nie wygląda na uspokojonego. Uświadomił sobie, że kazał wybierać pomiędzy sobą a Scottem, który, pomimo, że teraz jest alfą stada wilkołaków to dla Stilinskiego pozostaję przede wszystkim bratem. Już nie mówiąc o całej reszcie, którą jego chłopak też traktuję jak rodzinę.  
\- Teraz twoje kolej.- Mówi Whittemore- O co chodzi z tą całą kłótnią między wami? Jakoś nie łapie tego, że aż tak się wystraszyłeś.-  
-Oczywiście, że nie, bo znasz mnie za dobrze dupku.- Jęczy uderzając dwa razy czołem o blat stołu.  
\- Te pokłony w niczym ci nie pomogą i tak nie odpuszczę, bo się męczysz… nawet jak wymyśliłeś największa głupotę na świecie to ponabijam się trochę, albo znacznie bardziej… może nawet będę przypominał ci to za każdym razem jak będziemy się widzieć, ale chce pomóc… cioto.  
\- Hej?!- Burzy się brunet.  
\- Gadaj.  
-Nie-e.  
\- Danny…  
\- Jestem zazdrosny!- Wrzasnął Hawajczyk- Zadowolony?  
\- Ty, co?!- Whittemore wytrzeszczył oczy na kumpla- Niby, kiedy i o kogo?  
\- Cały czas jak z nimi jesteśmy to go dotykają, obejmują, wąchają przytulają się, a Erica ładuję mu się nawet na kolana. On nie reaguję na to w żaden sposób jakby to było normalne… _ON jest mój_ do cholery i nie chce czyichś rąk na nim!  
\- O Boże!- Jęczy Jackson zanoszą się śmiechem- ale cię wzięło stary! Teraz widzę, że to tak na poważnie.  
\- A jak myślałeś?! Zresztą teraz to on pewnie nawet nie będzie chciał ze mną gadać, bo palnąłem taką głupotę, ale byłem wkurzony i dodatkowo Stiles ma więcej możliwości niż ja gdzie pójdzie na studia… może wybrać taką uczelnie która jest na tyle daleko, że już nie będzie musiał mnie oglądać. Mówił o kryminologii, bo chciałby pracować, jako technik policyjny. Zamiłowanie do zagadek kryminalnych ma już teraz, a do tego jego wiedza o świecie nadprzyrodzony… szybko zapomni o kimś takim zwyczajnym jak ja.- Dopiero się rozkręca, a ktoś sprzedaje mu liścia.

\- Zaczynasz pierzyć straszne głupoty wiesz?- Pyta Peter Hale i Danny w ogóle nie wie skąd starszy wilkołak się tu wziął, ale Jackson patrzy na niego bardzo morderczo.  
\- Jeszcze raz go uderz, a powtórzę numer Stilinskiego z chodzącą pochodnią… jakbyś zapomniał pomogłem mu wtedy, a moje porsche bardzo ucierpiało.- Warczy blondyn, a Hale tylko wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Hej! Mógłbyś wytłumaczyć jak wlazłeś do mojego domu?  
\- Nie zamykasz okien.- Pada odpowiedź i to takim tonem jakby to była oczywistość.  
\- Chłopie to trochę przerażające nawet jak na ciebie.- Stwierdza Jackson- jednak on ma odrobinę racji Danny, bo panikujesz.  
\- Tak? To może mi powiesz, że Stiles nie jest wściekły o to, że postawiłem mu ultimatum…  
\- Jak nie będziesz się przy nim upierał i przestaniesz wymagać od niego, żeby zostawił watahę, której jest częścią od samego początku jej istnienia… to już teraz możesz do niego jechać i trochę się nim po opiekować, bo prawdopodobnie ma kaca. Pił wczoraj równo z Allison Argent, a to twarda kobitka i ilości, jakie w siebie wlali są zbliżone do beczułki wina.  
\- Uhm… a watahy tam nie ma?  
\- Penie została Erica, bo Scott zajęty jest swoją dziewczyną, Boyd spędza czas z rodziną, a Derek i Isaac przepadli wczoraj bez wieści. - Jackson wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Wiesz, ze oni cię za to zabiją?- Pyta Whittemore.  
\- Nieee skarbie oni będą mi dziękować do śmierci.- Szczerzy się Hale.  
\- Nie mów do mnie skarbie stary pedofilu.  
\- Za dużo czasu spędzasz ze Stilesem już nie da się ciebie zgasić.- Narzeka Peter.  
\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?- Brwi Danny’ego szybują do góry.  
\- Ten oto osobnik zabawił się wczoraj w kupidyna tylko zamiast strzał użył lubczyku, a jego ofiarami byli Derek i Isaac… penie jeszcze do tej pory się gdzieś pieprzą.- Mówi od tak blondyn.  
\- Aha?- Mina bruneta chyba mówi sama za siebie, bo jego mózg ma problem z przetworzeniem najnowszych rewelacji.  
\- A i Danny!- Peter mówi bardzo poważnym jak na niego głosem- Dotyk u wilkołaków w stadzie jest czymś normalny. Zostawiamy swój zapach na innych i w ten sposób informujemy innych, że ten ktoś jest chroniony. Więź w sforze jest silniejsza i każdy ma pewne funkcje nawet, jeśli nie jest ich świadomy… Stiles jest jak nasz terapeuta, doradca i najlepszy pocieszyciel i automatycznie szukamy jego dotyku. Nie ma w tym nic seksualnego… musisz to jakoś zaakceptować, bo on nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru rezygnować z nas ani ciebie.  
\- A te twoje zaczepki?- Mahealani musi to wiedzieć.  
\- To cały ja. Mój charakter i inteligencja dbamy o to żeby Stiles się nie zanudził na śmierć wśród przeciętnie bystrego społeczeństwa… on potrzebuje wyzwania i kogoś, przy kim nie musi uważać na słowa w obawie, że go zrani i obrazi. Obaj wiemy, że to tylko żarty…  
\- A teraz zapieprzaj do niego.- Dodaję zniecierpliwiony Jackson.  
\- Pożyczysz samochodu?- Pyta Hawajczyk z nadzieją w oczach, a Whittemore tylko wzdycha i rzuca mu kluczyki.  
\- Jak go zarysujesz…- Ale Danny już go nie słucha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy później, bo wstawiam to w przerwie w pracy :D


	5. Pogodzenie gołąbeczek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No i koniec :)  
> Jak ktoś uważa, że bardzo brakuje mu jakichś ficków z innym paringiem tak jak mi z ta dwójką...  
> Może kiedyś jeszcze napisze coś mało popularnego :) tylko sama narazie nie wiem z kim :)

*******

Stiles stwierdza, że sobotnie poranki po całonocnym picu to jest coś, czego zdecydowanie nie lubi. Nie spodziewał się, że po winie choruję się bardziej niż po czymkolwiek innym. Ma ochotę odczepić swoją głowę na chwilę od reszty ciała żeby tylko zniwelować ten łupiący ból i dzwonienie w uszach. Oczy ma tak suche jakby dwadzieścia cztery godziny spędził przed laptopem nawet nie mrugając.

Wie, że picie pod problemy tylko je potęguję, ale wczorajszego wieczora i przez większość nocy miał to w głębokim poważaniu, bo Danny nie odpisuje na jego wiadomości, a on nie wyobraża sobie zerwania z kimś, kogo kocha tylko przez to, że jego chłopak nie akceptuje jego rodziny. Próbuję otworzyć oczy i jednocześnie usiąść na łóżku, ale to ponad jego siły. Ogranicza się do jednej z tych rzeczy i rezygnuje z tego, co wymaga więcej wysiłku. Przez chwilę jego oczy nie rejestrują nic poza jasną plamą i kłującym światłem, które powodują bolesne ukłucie w jego czaszce.

\- Kurwaaa- Jęczy przeciągle, a gdzieś obok siebie słyszy wesoły nieco złośliwy chichot.

\- Popłynąłeś nam wczoraj.- Żartuje Erica i Stiles ma ochotę zamordować tą blond diablice.

\- Odrobinkę.- Mówi, ale sam wie, że to nieprawda.

\- Czyli nie chcesz prysznica, aspiryny i wody?

\- Nie ta kolejność…

 

*******

Pół godziny później czuję się odrobinę lepiej, ale jego głowa nadal ćmi, a ilość płynów, jakie pochłoną powinna go przerażać. Niestety największym problem jest skręcający się żołądek przy każdym spojrzeniu na Reyes zajadającą się frytkami z ketchupem. To jedyna dziewczyna, która bez wstydu przyznała się mu do tego, że uzależniona jest od Fast foodów. Normalnie sam by zjadł jej połowę z talerza i bezczelnie wyszczerzył na koniec, ale teraz, kiedy czuję się jakby ktoś go porządnie skopał nie ma ochoty na jakikolwiek ruch, bo to mogłoby się skończyć jeszcze większymi mdłościami. Zdecydowanie nie prezentuje się w tej chwili atrakcyjnie. Dlatego kiedy słyszy silnik porsche Jacksona blisko swojego domu napina się nieznacznie, ale potem stwierdza, że nawet, jeśli Whittemore obiecał pogadać z Dannym to wcale nie znaczy, że to coś da.

Napięcie wraca ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy samochód zatrzymuję się na ich podjeździe, a potem słychać trzask drzwi i szybkie kroki jednej osoby. Patrzy spanikowany na blondynkę, ale ta tylko wzrusza ramionami i dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic ogląda jego stare zdjęcia na laptopie. Słyszą dzwonek do drzwi dziewczyna z westchnieniem podnosi się i uchyla drzwi.

\- Otwarte właź!- Stilinski patrzy na nią w szoku.- Twój kochaś idzie.

-CO?!- Piszczy, ale jest już za późno, bo Danny cicho puka w drewniane drzwi i niepewnie zagląda do środka, a kiedy jego spojrzenie skupia się na szatynie widać w nim coś co można uznać za poczucie winy.

\- Hej…- Odzywa się Hawajczyk.- Chyba trochę zabalowałeś wczoraj… Masz siłę żeby pogadać?

\- To zależy.- Odzywa się ostro Erica.- Od tego, co masz do powiedzenia.

\- A to chyba nie twoja sprawa?- Mówi spokojnie brunet.

\- Jak najbardziej tak! Znowu palniesz jakąś głupotę, przez którą będzie nas unikał przez dwa tygodnie! Czy ty wiesz jak bardzo cale stado było przez to niespokojne. Nawet Peter zaczął przejawiać pewne symptomy zmartwienia, a to już było szokujące. Scott miał minę jak zraniony szczeniak przez cały ten czas, a wszystko to twoja wina.

\- Erica…- Warczy Stiles ostrzegawczo.

\- Tak.- Mówi w tym samym czasie Hawajczyk.- Jednak nadal masz wyjść, kiedy chce na spokojnie coś mu wyjaśnić.- W myślach Stilesa króluje jedno zdanie: _On chce ze mną zerwać._

\- Nigdzie nie idę.

\- Coś sobie wyjaśnijmy panno przerażająca: nie żyjemy w jednym, wielkim, poligamicznym _związku_ i jeśli mówię, że to nie jest sprawa przeznaczona dla waszych wścibskich uszu… to tak jest. A teraz grzecznie proszę o to żebyś wyszła.

\- Wow!- Wyrwało się Stilinskiemu.

\- Ale jeśli…- Próbuję dodać Reyes.

\- Wypad.- Brunet pokazuje zdezorientowanej dziewczynie drzwi.

\- Jak coś to kręcę się blisko.- Rzuca na odchodne i piorunując wyższego chłopaka wzrokiem wychodzi.

***

\- Przepraszam.- Jest tym, co pierwsze wydobywa się z ust Danny’ego jak tylko drzwi od domu trzaskają.- Nie powinienem tego wczoraj powiedzieć… przyzwyczaiłem się w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni, że mam cię praktycznie tylko dla siebie i bałem się powrotu do watahy nie ze względu na to, co wtedy się stało… chociaż to nie jest miłe doświadczenie. Bardziej chodzi o to, że kiedy jesteś ze stadem zapominasz o mnie i nie czuję się tam dobrze. Ty jesteś z rodziną, a ja na doczepkę.

\- Wolniej, bo brzmisz jak ja.- Mówi Stiles podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- Wiem, ale się denerwuję. Nie chce żebyś wybierał, bo nie mam z nimi szans…- Szepcze chłopak, a Stilinski kręci głową niedowierzaniem.

\- Powinieneś mi wcześniej powiedzieć jak się czujesz…- Teraz stoją naprzeciw siebie i obserwują uważnie swoje twarze.- Nie chce sobie ciebie odpuszczać. Kocham Cię idioto, ale oni też są ważni…

\- To twoja rodzina, wiem. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie miałem tego na myśli, byłem zdenerwowany i przestraszony perspektywą powrotu tego cholernego uczucia.

\- Co?- Stilinski patrzy na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Uhm… ja tak jakby byłem, albo jestem tak trochę zazdrosny?- Hawajczyk nerwowo drapie się po karku unikając wzroku swojego chłopaka.

\- Ty, co?!- Szatyn patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, bo niby, kiedy on mógłby się czuć zagrożony. Przecież to Mahealani był chodzącym wabikiem na wszystkich napalonych nie heteroseksualnych facetów... już samo to ilu tych chłopaków z _Jungle_ odwraca się za nim na ulicy, albo podchodzą do niego nawet na zwykłych zakupach w supermarkecie...  

\- Bo ja nie lubię jak oni robią to wszystko…

\- Kto, co robi?- Stilinski jest tak zdezorientowany jak mysz w odkurzaczu…

\- Reszta na spotkaniach watahy.- Danny wydaję się być zażenowany tym, co ma powiedzieć.- Wciskają nos w twoją szyję, non stop któreś z nich jest przyciśnięte do twojego boku, Erica nawet czasem siada ci na kolanach! A ja mogę tylko stać z boku i się patrzeć. Na początku myślałem, że chcą mnie sprowokować, potem, że jakoś na to zareagujesz… odepchniesz czy cokolwiek.- Chwila na oddech.- Jeszcze na dodatek Peter… Ugh! Te jego uwagi na temat twojego ciała czy wszystkie te wasze przekomarzania, albo rozmowy, których sens tylko wy łapiecie…- Stilinski uświadamia sobie, że faktycznie mogło być tak jak mówi brunet, a on z tym nic nie zrobił.

\- Boże tak bardzo przepraszam.- Woła Stiles przysuwając się bliżej wyższego.- Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że tak to wygląda z twojej perspektywy. Obiecuję, że się ogarnę i ich też. Od dzisiaj tylko ty masz prawo władować mi się na kolana. Będę tak blisko przez cały czas, że będziesz miał dosyć, ale jest problem z tym przytulaniem, bo to taka wilcza rzecz… już się przyzwyczaiłem, że po pełni to oni śpią w jednej zbitej masie, a ja tylko latam z poduszkami i kocami dookoła nich…

\- Peter coś wspomniał….

\- Hale?- Stilinski mruży groźnie oczy.- Miał się trzymać od ciebie z daleka! Coś ci zrobił?

\- W sumie to nie Jackson był ze mną…

\- Powiedz mi.- Głos niższego jest tak napięty jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- No panikowałem trochę i byłem blisko utraty oddechu…

\- Gadaj, co on zrobił Mahealani?

\- Spoliczkował mnie…, ale bardziej przestraszyło mnie to, że wlazł do mojego domu przez okno.

\- Zabiję to wielkie, stare, głupie, niedorozwinięte dziecko!- Stiles jest wściekły, a Danny kompletnie nie wie ja go uspokoić. Dlatego robi jedyna rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy: całuję swojego chłopaka i to tak, że ten zapomina jak się mówi, a nawet myśli. Przenoszą się na łóżko i Stilinski ma nadzieję, że to zajdzie o wiele dalej niż ostatnio. Tęskni za dłońmi partnera na swoim ciele, albo za urwanym oddechem i wszystkimi ich mieszającymi się jękami.

\- No sorry gołąbeczki nie dzisiaj, bo mamy nowe, śmiertelne zagrożenie w Beacon Hills.- Rzuca wesoło Peter Hale szczerząc się do nich z progu.- Reszta czeka na dole… macie pięć minut na szybkie dokończenie sprawy.

\- Nienawidzę tej watahy!- Mówi płaczliwym głosem szatyn wprost do ucha chłopaka nad nim.

\- Kochasz tą watahę Stiles.- Odpowiada mu Danny.

\- Prawda, ale czasami mogliby poradzić sobie bez słabiutkiego człowieka.

\- Stiles?! Długo jeszcze?- Słychać z dołu Scotta.

\- Daj mi, chociaż dojść!- Wrzeszczy Stilinski na całą okolice i jęczy przeciągle, kiedy ręka Danny’ego zostaję zastąpiona przez jego usta.

 

*******

Jak myślicie… ile czasu może to potrwać?- Pyta McCall pięć minut później.

\- Oni Cie znienawidzą bardziej niż my.- Wzdycha Isaac przytulając się zaborczo do boku Dereka.


End file.
